Need for Speed: Payback/March Update
The March Update is an update for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One releases of Need for Speed: Payback that was made available to download on March 20, 2018. New Content *Alldrive: Activities. **Drift Zones, Speed Runs, Speed Traps, and Jumps added to Alldrive. *Castrol Edge Titanium Trials. **These new events appear automatically on the in-game map and will be visible to all players who have completed chapter two. Simply look out for the event icons in Silver Canyon, Liberty Desert and Mount Providence. *Three new cars **Aston Martin DB5 (Stand-alone purchase). **Eddie's Skyline (Loyalty reward). **Pontiac Firebird (Stand-alone purchase). Alterations *Bait Crates. **Checkpoints removed from Bait Crates. **Increased spawn rate of Bait Crates. Fixes *Fixed an issue that would cause players to experience an infinite loading screen when trying to go back to Single Player from Multiplayer. *Players can now collect a poker chip that is located near to the "Danza Macabra" event when driving the McLaren P1. *Autolog recommendations now display the car type and rating used on repeatable events. *We found a rare issue that would cause the game to sometimes hang indefinitely when selecting "swap with warehouse" in AllDrive. It no longer does this. *Fixed an in-game money exploit. We're not angry in you, just disappointed. *The Tune-up shop now displays the correct button prompt for the help option. *Players can no longer navigate through the pause menu after pressing the 'Back' prompt in the multiplayer lobby. *Fixed an issue that would cause some irregular behavior when a player would close the Live Tuning menu near a non-owned garage. *Removed some development text strings from the "Showman Intro" event. These weren't top secret. *There is a rock formation near the "Throwing Skids" drift zone. Previously it had no collision applied to it, it now does. Don't crash. *Players will no longer receive an infinite loading screen when failing to join a full AllDrive: Hangout. *Tune-up shops would sometimes, on rare occasions, display ineligible button prompts. These prompts are now legible. *Brake calipers were present on Ford Mustang, Nissan Fairlady and Chevrolet C10 derelicts even though the stock build already has Drum Brakes. The stock versions now only have drum brakes. *Cycling through a dealership will no longer cause issues when looking at the downloadable cars UI. *Wheelie bars no longer clip through the ground when accelerating in the Chevrolet C10 Drag super build. *Wheelie bars no longer clip through the ground when accelerating in the Chevrolet Bel Air Drag super build. *Wheelie bars no longer float above the ground when accelerating in the Volkswagen Beetle Drag super build. *Wheelie bars no longer float above the ground when accelerating in the Nissan Fairlady Drag super build. *Wheelie bars no longer float above the ground when accelerating in the Ford Mustang Drag super build. **In case you missed it, we fixed some issues with wheelie bars. *Rewards from activities are now displayed correctly within the UI. *Activity Speedwalls now update faster for players in the same server. *Players can no longer get stuck under a trailer near the "Boomville Pursuit" event. As a general rule of thumb, we don't advise driving under trailers. *A White glow used to be present in brake lights on the Lamborghini Huracan. *Equipping Mansory Fenders, Bumpers, or Sideskirts no longer results in players being locked to the Mansory part set on the Lamborghini Huracan. *The progress bar for "next shipment" from the "Challenges" screen now updates after a player completes any daily challenge. *Fixed an issue where players couldn't access Shipments. Side note, this was done via a server fix a week or so ago. *Players are no longer prompted to "Try again later" when accessing the "Challenges" menu. *Speedlist games sometimes enter a state where they are in post-game and matchmaking players to new servers, but also still open to new players joining the decommissioning server. It no longer does this. *Spamming the A button will no longer cause the game to hang when opening shipments. Patience please, nobody likes a button masher. *Players are now reset as expected if they go out of bounds when reaching the area near the fence, to the right side of the ramp near one of the Ford Mustang Derelict parts. *Diffusers on the Nissan GT-R are now using the correct geometry. *You used to be able to change difficulty mid-mission from (for example Hard to Easy) and gain more time per checkpoint without restarting the mission in the Runner time trial "Elysium Dash". Not anymore. *If you started to play the Drag time trial "Safety Last" on Hard and then change the difficulty to Easy without restarting the mission, players would still gain more time per checkpoint than if you'd played on Hard the entire time. Also, not anymore. *The game would sometimes crash when opening the map right before starting an AllDrive: Activity. We fixed this before you even got to experience it. *Watanabe rims on the Honda S2000 no longer clip. *The Rocket Bunny spoiler is now visible on the Honda NSX Type-R *An Invisible wall was present near the rocks in the mountains on the route of the "Pedal to the Metal" speed run activity, stopping players from completing the activity with 3 stars. This invisible wall has been removed. *Frame rate is now more stable the first time you enter the garage. *Players will no longer get stuck on the ramp approximately 2.3 miles into the "Praise the sun desert" event. *Fixed some issues with the rear bumper and fender of the Mercury Cougar. *During a "Bait Crate" event a player is now shown the "Escaping" message when the pursuit stops and there are no police cars are near the him. *The rock formation near the "Blitzkrieg" Speed Run activity now has collision applied to it. *The characters head no longer clips through the right window of the Mazda RX-7 when turning left. *The sound before getting busted in a "Bait Crate" event is no longer looped in the reputation, money and speed card selection after completing the event. *Watanabe rims on the Chevrolet Bel Air no longer have clipping issues. *Players no longer receive multiple resets after falling off the ramp and failing the jump on "Solar Project" event. *The Derelict sonar sound is now muted when the game is paused. *During the Speedcross tutorial, "$IDA_Axis0xNeg" no longer appears instead of "Drifting" and "Good drift". *Adjusted several Runner events to now have balanced rewards. *Previously, if a player enters the "Tune-Up-Shop" with the Subaru Impreza WRX STI off-road build for the first time, the parts available were level 13. This is no longer the case and the cards are set to an appropriate level. *Players will receive a "Speed Card" consistent with those currently equipped after completion of the "I smell a rat" event. *Tune-up shops now have parts available to purchase after buying the Porsche Carrera 911 RSR 2.8 and teleporting to any Tune-up-Shop. *A patch of rocks located between the "Smuggler's Trail" and "Over the Hill" events now has the correct collision applied to it. *Players are now notified when another player leaves the AllDrive server. *Fixed an issue where the game would sometimes crash when players entered a Tune-up shop in AllDrive. *Entering an even number of characters on the license plate of the Plymouth Barracuda no longer causes an error. Odd bug this. *Spoilers for the Buick GNX are now able to be customized via the wrap editor. *The jump cinematic camera will only trigger for the player that performs the jump, and not for anyone else near it during AllDrive. *The welcome to AllDrive: Hangout message will now only trigger once, on a player's first time in the game mode. *Rainbow Nitrous will no longer clip through the stock exhaust and rear bumper of the Lamborghini Murciélago. *Players are now able to apply a primary and a secondary paint on the Ford Mustang GT stock rims. *Front bumpers on the Nissan Fairlady can now have decals applied to them correctly. *Front bumpers on the Subaru BRZ can now have decals applied to them correctly. *The default tail lights of the Volkswagen Golf GTI are now available in the part list. *Autolog now updates correctly after beating the recommended score on the "Udo Roth: Wild Streak" event. *Increased the intensity of the third brake light of the Audi S5, as it was too dim previously. *Crowds are no longer floating at the start area of the Free Ember Militia event. Spooky. *Snapshot Pro has been disabled during jump cinematics. *Players will no longer lose points to Roaming Racers if they are in-front of them. This affected the following Roaming Racers in particular; Lindsay, De'Aaron, Cassandra and LeAnne. *Fixed multiple #ClippingIssues. *Numerous other world and geometry fixes. *Multiple other tweaks, fixes and improvements. Category:Updates (Payback)